customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Breez (KD)
Natalie Breez is a member of William Furno's Rookie Team. When she came into battle against the Fire Lord she got new armor and became a Hero 2.0. She is known as the Close Combat Fighter and is battle partners with Preston Stormer. She took part in the battle against Makuta Xion. History Hero 1.0 Nectus On the planet of Garchas VII the Alpha Team was split up. Each Hero as attacked by a powerful Villain selected by Corruptus, one of the most wanted villains in the galaxy. Breez was inside a dense jungle when she was attacked, in order to overcome her opponent she tied all of the villains limbs (which are vines) to another obstacle. This tactic worked and the Heroes arrived back to Stormer who was in battle with himself because the Nanobots that Meltdown had used were still present. The Heroes helped and Stormer defeated Corruptus. Ordeal of Fire Natalie Breez, along with William Furno, Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez headed to Marcix Prime to face off with the Fire Lord and his henchbots. The Fire Lord was absent because he did not believe the Heroes to be worthy of the fight, but it turns out he was not needed, as Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug were able to take the Heroes out without an issue. Luckily for Hero Factory, William Furno had analyzed the villains and their weapons so that they could be re-suited, because the Heroes had no resistance to fire or lava. Hero 2.0 Time Slicer Once the Heroes gain their new armor they headed to the Training Sphere to get used to their new armor. Breez fought Nectus once again and won.Once they were done in the Training Sphere they headed to Almaak III, where the Fire Lord's hideout was situated, and go into battle with them. They were aided with Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo. The battle proved hard for both parties, but the end result was a stalemate. The Villains revealed what the fuel was for, a item called a Time Slicer, which the villains would use to bring the beings from the past to destroy Hero Factory. The Heroes were forced to flee when the villains started to make a move for their ship. A Surge from the Past Coming Soon Wrongly Convicted Surge received a mission from Zib to Varios V. He would be accompanied by Breez and Evo while the rest of Alpha Team was away on Quatros. Their mission would be to stop a "Red Dino" that was rampaging through the streets. When the Heroes arrived, the saw two being slay the "Red Dino" and later learned it's name to be Skirmix. The two being called themselves as Toa. The two beings, Toa Lhikan and Toa Iruini fought the Heroes but managed to defeat themselves by means of Iruini's Rhotuka Launcher Shield. Unable to find Fero, the Heroes took the Toa back to Hero Factory for questioning. Back at Hero Factory, the Toa told the Heroes about their past in their galaxy. They also told the Heroes that there were more forces on Varios V. The Heroes decided, despite the Toa's numerous protests, that they would travel to Varios V and defeat the Makuta. The Heroes asked Marcus Sparrow to come with them, but the Hero explained he would follow after he was outfitted for the mission. When the Heroes arrived back to Varios V, they were captured and taken to the Xion Fortress. Their weapons were taken from them and left as bait when the others came looking for them. Iruini acted as a diversion while Sparrow and Lhikan got the three Heroes out. Once the Heroes were saved, they returned to their ship to find it had been destroyed and Vanille was waiting from them. The group also came face to face with a new enemy, Makuta Kyro. Breez was badly injured in the fight and Evo was knocked out by this new Makuta. Sparrow decided that the group would have to retreat to a nearby farm. He asked Iruini and Lhikan to keep the enemies occupied while they took Evo back to the farm. Lhikan and Iruini combined their powers until the Heroes were far enough away. When the Heroes were far enough away, Lhikan traveled on his board while Iruini just teleported to them. When the group arrived at the farm, Breez and Evo stayed outside while the group split up and searched. Lhikan arrived later then Surge and Iruini asked the two Heroes to go into the shed with them where they learned that the farmers had a ship and they were in need of protection. The farm noticed that a group of Vorox had been sent to take a few of them out. A plan was devised to lure the Vorox and kill them. Meat was cooked and the Vorox followed the scent. Behind a log, the farmers and Heroes fired at the Vorox while Lhikan and Iruini smashed them with their elemental powers. When that was over, Lhikan said he would fight Vanille, Iruini would fight Kryo while it would be the Heroes duty to aid the farmers. Sparrow disagreed and said that he would take down Fero, the Toa reluctantly agreed. The Skrall and Fero arrived while the Toa went after their respective targets. Surge, Breez and Evo directed the farmers in the fight against the Skrall. The battle stopped when Sparrow killed Fero. The Skrall fled after that. Liasia thanked the Heroes and told them she intended to leave too. The ship could only carry seven, so she would return for the other farmers later. As they left, a shield appeared around Varois V so no one could get in or out. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Natalie Breez was equipped with a Energized Dual Boomerang. When she attacks she is confident, calm and very focused. This makes her likely to succeed. While making her the creators decided to out a chip in her which allows her to talk to almost every known creature in the galaxy. Since becoming a Hero 2.0, Breez has donned new armor and received Multi-Tool Blades. Hooks, cables, and cable-cutting blades feature prominently, and detachable throwing blades complement the weapon's pointy theme. But the most obvious - and fearsome - feature is the lava-cutting circular blade. The sturdy tempered vanadium blade spins up to more than 10,000 rpm. Built-in heat exchangers cool the cutting edge down to just a few degrees above absolute zero, making it perfect to slice through even the hottest and hardest material with ease. Her helmet aid her in becoming stealthy. Personality Natalie Breez has the ability to keep cool in the face of danger. The only time when she struggles is when innocent victims are attacked. She isn't afraid of failing. Breez's core made a link with her and nature, she can communicate with any creature. In Hero Factory FM, she is shown to be rather calm even when someone suggests that she has a relationship with Furno or Surge. Breez stated during her second interview with Mak Megahertz, "Just because I'm a girl, people automatically think that I am a love interest." Later she denies having a romatic relationship with any hero at this time (or any time). Appearances * 2.0 Missions ** 2.0 Missions 1: Beginner's Luck ** 2.0 Missions 2: A Surge Through Time ** 2.0 Missions 3: Flames from the Past ** 2.0 Missions 4: Frozen in Time ** 2.0 Missions 5: The Roots of Time ** 2.0 Missions 6: Future Technicalities ** 2.0 Missions 7: Protector of Hope ** 2.0 Missions 8: Time Sliced * The Fate of Two Worlds ** Hero Factory: Wrongly Convicted Category:Heroes Category:User:Kingdonfin Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:2.0 Heroes Category:The Fate of Two Worlds Category:2011 Category:Green Heroes Category:Hero Factory